


Uncommitted

by fallensky701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Taeyong who can't resist Jaehyun's existence, Anxiety, Bold Taeyong, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, JohnIl play as cupid, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Psychological Trauma, Taeyong hates to be in relationship, awkward smut, bottom jaehyun, cute jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensky701/pseuds/fallensky701
Summary: Where Johnny is so worried about Jaehyun being so overworked so he summoned Lee Taeyong, the infamous host of 127club to join the force.Where Taeil wants to put an end to Taeyong’s misery by agreeing with Johnny’s idea.





	Uncommitted

“Oh it’s 10pm already…” said Jaehyun mindlessly, he keep looking at his watch for the next 10 seconds before he start gathering all his things, get ready to call it a day.

Not until someone knocking at his door.

He let out a deep sigh, massaging his forehead “Yes, come in” finally he said.

“Sir, there is a sudden files you need to sign. It’s about the contract with the Vision Company” his secretary explains, looking a bit unsure, probably she knows how tired Jaehyun is right now.

“It’s okay Mina, let me check it first” He sign a gesture for Mina to bring the files to him, a little chuckles comes out after he realize Mina is pouting, “Dear sis, I’m okay really” Jaehyun assured, but knowing his little cousin who also is his secretary somewhat an overprotective one Jaehyun knows he will get another nagging time.

“Jae I think you really need to get 2 or 3 days of vacation, believe me I can handle it while you’re away” She said while handing him a handful of files and searching over Jaehyun’s face, she awares Jaehyun just lose weight again because she can clearly saw his jawline now.

“Nah I can do vacay anytime, but not this project” Jaehyun said while checking and signs some of the files, “Jae this should be Yuta’s project not yours” Mina snaps, an annoyed tone could be heard from hers and Jaehyun only gives her a little smile.

“But Yuta hyung already got a handful one in China, plus he helped me a lot before so might as well think that this is to pay him back all those favors” He nudge his cousin jokingly, try to ease up her mood.

Mina let out a sigh and looking at Jaehyun’s face that is now looking at her with his puppy eyes, his only way to get Mina’s approval and unfortunately for Mina its always work. “Tell me again why am I three years younger than you when in fact you seem like 10 years younger than me” Jaehyun let out a big grins and give a little pinch to his cousin’s cheek, “I know you love me”.

After signing the files and explain the next plan to Mina, Jaehyun finally out from his office riding his car home. He actually agrees with Mina, he does need some vacation but the works can’t be postponed moreover the deadlines from each projects are close to each other so Jaehyun doesn’t want to take such a risk. But for 6 months straight having the same daily life really took a tolls to Jaehyun, and he doesn’t get a proper weekend for these past few weeks, his diet is wrecked and he never goes out or hanging out with his friends anymore. Not that can be an excuse though, because Jaehyun is a total introvert so you can count how many friends he has.

He loves his life right now, but he misses his freedom. Or its just because of his works that he forgot how to live properly, he got everything in this young age yet he didn’t get that thrilled happiness bloom from his life. He is now the CEO on his own company, well it was his father’s but he got to his position by his own hard works and not to mention how he survives those hardships alone. He was born rich, but he never feels like it. He always poor at affection and adoration, he grow up with his parent neglected him with the thought that money could make their only son happy but turned out they only created the lone wolf.

“Tomorrow is Sunday….” He hums with eyes focus on the road, he doesn’t want to go home yet, his body is tired but he is more tired with the same daily activity of his.

He then pulls his car to the side road, checking his phone and go through his contacts try to find a certain name. “Johnny hyung….”

\--

It’s almost midnight and Jaehyun parks his car in front of the big neon light written ‘127’. Club is not his element but Johnny is working in this club, and Jaehyun really need Johnny’s advice at the moment.

“Jung Jaehyun such a surprise” Johnny welcomes him with a big grin, “Yo hyung” he shortly replies and pick a seat on the bar where Johnny is now attending his customer.

Jaehyun met Johnny 3 years ago, it was his first time going to the club. Yes Jaehyun had his first time club moment when he was 22 years old, what a poor boy.

Johnny was a bartender when they first met and he still is, Jaehyun was a lost puppy and he almost lost to himself until he met Johnny. He is the one who taught Jaehyun how to drink, and he always give brilliant advice which make Jaehyun see the world with new other angle.

“Works again huh?

“I kinda need a holiday”

“Fuck yeah about the damn time Jung, stop living like a robot”

“But hyung you know the deadline is coming”

“And a one day vacation wouldn’t kill a fly”

“But I need like more than 2 days of holiday”

“Just what the fuck do you want Jaehyun”

Jaehyun snickers at Johnny’s replies and got a respond with Johnny rolling his eyes. “Are you gonna drink tonight?” Johnny asks first because Jaehyun rarely drink, no Jaehyun hates to drink to be exact.

“Yeah maybe”

\--

“Outfit check, shoes check, hair check!” Taeyong claps his hands with most of enthusiast, he is getting ready to meet his client tonight and what makes him so eager today is because Taeil said the client is extremely rich. “Man if only I have a plump ass I could get any men in this world, and snatch all off them money” he pouts before he took another glance of his looks on the mirror and takes his way to meet his client.

Taeyong is a simple minded but arrogant guy who works as a host in the 127 night club. He was a brilliant little kid who loves dancing to death. He was that every parents wanted as a son, he had everything, from looks, smart brain, good at sport and great attitude. The only thing he lacked off is self-love, he always thought his purpose to live is to please the others. He was that lost child within the big universe full of people who took his innocence for granted.

Taeyong was 20 when Taeil found him fainted in the back of the night club, bruises everywhere with wrecked wet clothes moreover a broken leg. Since then Taeyong lives with Taeil, he never had a parent from the start so got founded by Taeil was like the biggest luck of his life.

_‘Yong-ah remember don’t wear any perfume tonight, this client is kind of sensitive with smells’_

Taeyong read the message from Taeil and scrunching his nose, “What kind of rich man is allergic to smells, so how does he bath? Without soap?” He got goosebumps by the thought of having a stink old hag client and almost going back to his apartment sending a reply to Taeil that he suddenly had a stomachache or other excuse he can use until he receive another message from Taeil;

_‘Don’t worry he is year younger than you and has a nice ass’_

And Taeyong almost shrieks on his place.

Taeyong reach 127 around 1AM and find Taeil having his best life laughing with Johnny who is attending a drunk man sitting in front of him. The man looks awful from behind, but he has a quite build form and his honey brown hair shines so bright under the dimness of the light.

“Taeil hyung…” Taeyong doesn’t know why he becomes so wary and anxious, no, more likely he become shy with the presence of the man beside him now.

“Look fancy here our Yongie” Johnny tease him while patting Taeyong’s head and got a bite from him in return.

“Feisty as always, your cat” Johnny chuckles, nudging Taeil’s side, “_Our_ cat” Taeil corrected and goes ruffling Taeyong’s hair like a big cat he is.

“Don’t tell me this is that client hyung?” Taeyong grabs the soju bottle beside Taeil and drink it directly, eyes still avoiding to look at the potential client beside him who is now having his face buried on his arms, probably sleeping. “Is he sleeping?”

“Wait a little more of minutes, and he is Johnny’s friend actually” Taeil explain and got a questioned looks from Taeyong, “I thought we are not allowed to host people within our circle?” He creases his eyebrow still holding on to the soju bottle which Taeil tries to snatch back from him.

“Yeah but he is an exception, actually he never ask to be hosted but Johnny and I thought this poor man really need some entertainment”

“Wow hyung did you just indirectly said I’m a hoe here”

“Nah…. that’s kinda a fact but what I mean is I just want you to accompany him, just listen to his story maybe?”

“I’m not a punching bag”

“He even didn’t dare to catch a fly”

“What a loser” Taeyong rolls his eyes and turns his head toward the man beside him only to find that the man is already awake and currently looking at him with his eyes half open, hair messy and a crooked necktie. _He is quite handsome,_ Taeyong’s thought.

“Yongie….” The man’s voice is cracked but Taeyong find it cute yet got annoyed by the way the man called him just now, “And he doesn’t have manner” Taeyong almost going to complain to Taeil but suddenly the man grabs Taeyong on the waist and snuggles into his neck from behind.

Johnny and Taeil suddenly burst out of laughter while Taeyong just stuck on his place, doesn’t know what to do. Suddenly got choked by his own breath realizing that he just holding in his own. He could smell the alcohol from the man although faintly, his hair feels so fluffy in Taeyong’s neck and he could hear the man’s mumbling weird language on his ear.

“Seems like Jaehyun likes you already” Johnny try to moves Jaehyun away from Taeyong because he found Taeyong still stoned and didn’t move an inch since Jaehyun suddenly glopping on him. Johnny might be big but it still hard for him to lift Jaehyun especially in his drunk state so Taeil consciously giving him a hand and they are moving Jaehyun back on his seat.

Still stuck on his own mind Taeyong just blankly looking over his two friends who have trouble moving the client of his who named as ‘Jaehyun’. Taeyong remembers that name because Johnny often mentioned that whenever he told his story and Taeil had said that name multiple of times but Taeyong never once meet this so called ‘Jaehyun’ and he was never eager to know too even though Johnny and Taeil said they will introduce him with Jaehyun but Taeyong never really cares.

“So this is that Jaehyun” he finally speaks, looking over Johnny and Taeil alternately.

“Oh you remember? Thought you forgot because of your ignorant ass” Taeil fake surprised but still add the mockery tone to tease Taeyong.

“Why you don’t say it from the start?” Hands on his waist, Taeyong looks annoyed but Taeil knows its not because of his teasing.

“Why? What’s with that allergic attitude? it’s not like you will have a problem with it, even if you know it is Jaehyun” Taeil questioned and Taeyong took a moment to think, he never decline a client and fortunately he never had a weird or problematic client, is not that he is picky but it’s Taeil’s job to choose his client so Taeyong never complain because he trust Taeil, but seems like tonight will be the first time of Taeyong to decline his client.

“I think I’m gonna pass this time” he shrugs while caressing the nape of his neck where Jaehyun had placed his head before, and breathed on it.

“Hold on, what?” Now its Johnny who looks surprised while Taeil seems like expecting this kind of response from Taeyong. “Whoa did Lee Taeyong just refuse a client? A rich one?” Johnny sounds so genuine with his surprised tone but Taeyong could see the giant bear is quite annoyed knowing Taeyong just rejected his friend. But they can’t blame him though, he feels weird if he had to hosting someone who have relation with his friends and he never been at one because that’s what written on his contract with Taeil.

Taeil is quiet for some time, he knows Taeyong very well and he was unsure at first if Taeyong going to agree with their plan but Taeil also knows only Taeyong who can help Jaehyun who is having a hard time .

“Yong-a I know it might be awkward but Jaehyun really needs your help here, I wouldn’t assign you on this if it’s not really urgent” said Taeil to the point, giving a little pressure for Taeyong to change his mind.

“But hyung it’s not fair, I have my right to decline don’t i? beside what’s so urgent? He looks so fine himself, despite being so drunk like that” Johnny let out a deep sigh, seems like Taeyong really don’t like the idea, he thought “Look Taeyong if you can’t accept him as a client would you mind accept him as a friend of mine who needs a damn help here, why Taeil assigned you in the first place is just for you to listen to his story and you’re good at that. I wouldn’t need your help on the first place if i can open his solid head, and again you’re good at reading people and make them open up so can you loosen up this one time?” Johnny almost beg but he remember his pride, but he really cares for Jaehyun, he treats Jaehyun like his own brother and he doesn’t want to come across the desperate side of him again.

Taeyong let out a deep sigh, he actually doesn’t care he only care for the contract and Taeyong always follow the rules, the contract occurred because they want to avoid a future issue that might be happen and the last thing Taeyong wants in his life right now is a problem.

“Let me think about it”.

\---

Soft and fluffy, that’s what Jaehyun feels on his cheek right now. His head is quite dizzy, as expected he can’t really drink, just one glass and he went deep into slumber. He had a dream though, Johnny and Taeil were in there, _the weird couple _he called them. They were laughing over his drunk state, ‘oh maybe it wasn’t a dream’ he thought. But he also remember there was another figure in his dream, a boy with a dark long silver hair, well it wasn’t that long and he looked so pretty yet so intimidating.

Jaehyun can counts how many times he went to drink in a year, but he had been drinking twice this month fortunately the other one was at home when he was so frustrated over Yuta leaving behind his responsibility to him just so he can chase this china guy named Sicheng.

Jaehyun try to stretch his body because he feels a little stiff, he groans when he moves his folded legs and he goes purring when he get that satisfaction feeling with the stretch.

“Are you a cat?” he heard a chuckles, but the voice sound annoyed. He try to open his eyes but the dizziness is still there so he closing it again, he try to lift his head but something stopping him, a hand actually.

“I never met someone being this mess just because of one glass of soju” the voice still sound annoyed but Jaehyun still catch the teasing tone.

“Just sleep a little more _Sir_, it still 3am you have plenty before the sunrise besides your hangover seems a bit severe” now it is pure worried tone, but did Jaehyun just lost for several hours? that’s something new. Usually when he got wasted it needs the whole night for him to wake up, yeah just from one glass of drink.

“Wa—it…” his voice sound hoarse but it doesn’t stop him to grab the hand that been playing with his hair, he wants to know who accompanying him this time.

Jaehyun in his ‘drunk’ state is a whole new side of Jaehyun, he often found himself with another person on the bed when he got sober. Johnny always nags at him to find a partner so that Jaehyun wouldn’t feel guilty for being a jerk whenever he had a one night stand with every people he found on his bed, moreover he never remember what happen when he is in his drunk state. But Jaehyun always decline, reasoning that him drinking is the same like that full moon that appear once a month so it’s not a big deal and he always drink in front of Johnny or alone and he trust Johnny to take care his drunk side although it will only causing him feel more guilty toward Johnny.

“Did we do it?” eyes still closed but his voice quite steady now, he just want to apologize for the inconvenient but first he wants to know what happen first.

“Whoa you’re still in the state of half alive _Sir_, you sure want to do it now?” Jaehyun sigh in relief, so they haven’t done it. He try to open his eyes again it still blurry but the dizziness slowly faded away now, then he meet up with someone eyes. It’s like he is staring into a big deep ocean, but its shining so brightly which makes Jaehyun gasp in adoration.

Jaehyun realize whats position he is in right now, his head is laying on top of the man’s lap with pillow between it. The man is now still staring at him with his shining big orbs, his hand is on Jaehyun’s hair while Jaehyun’s right hand is clutching onto the man’s shirt.

“Who are you?” he finally ask, hand still clutching onto the shirt wondering if he should let it go or keeping it that way. “Johnny and Taeil’s friend, but I’m here as a host”

“A host? Wait…. are you Taeyong?” Jaehyun suddenly jolts up but because he moves so suddenly the dizziness attacks him and he almost fall but luckily Taeyong catches him before that. “I told you to sleep more _Sir_.”

“No wait, you’re Taeyong? So Johnny really not joking?” It’s more like a whisper on the last part. Jaehyun got another nagging from Johnny before he served him the drink and Johnny had mentioned he will bring someone he knew to be Jaehyun’s _lamb_ tonight, it might sounds cruel but he said it in a joke’s manner and Johnny reassured him that this _lamb_ will not let Jaehyun do something he will regret later. Johnny did mention the person is the host that works under Taeil and the name is Taeyong.

“Yeap I’m Taeyong and I’m in your service, _Sir.”_ The tone is cheerful but Jaehyun can see the hollowness in Taeyong’s eyes, seems like Taeyong doesn’t like to be here.

Then Jaehyun smells a familiar scent from Taeyong only to realize the smaller figure is wearing his favorite shirt, “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“You were thrown up on me, and Johnny said I could use your clothes while my own is in the laundry” Taeyong shrugs, he knows it’s impolite of him to use Jaehyun’s clothes especially without his consent in the first place but what can he do? Johnny and Taeil already shoved the drunk Jaehyun on him and Taeyong hates to be dirty moreover when he is with his client.

Jaehyun made an ‘O’ shape, the dizziness is coming back and he thinks this situation of him with Taeyong is quite bizarre. He never agree with Johnny’s idea but he didn’t said no too, well because he thought Johnny was only joking. Fortunately he didn’t do anything stupid while he was gone but why does he found himself keep staring at Taeyong’s collarbone? Is it because he still drunk? Or is it because the man in front of him is too beautiful in his eyes right now? The silver hair, structured face with a sharp jawline, big eyes and long eyelashes, the plump lips with a bow shape, and the pointy nose. Everything what Jaehyun sees right now is too beautiful for his drunken state.

“You really want to do it right now yeah?” That snapped Jaehyun and stopping him from doing something he will regret later, his left hand now in Taeyong’s chin and their face are too close from each other that Jaehyun can feels Taeyong’s breath on his lips.

“I.. I’m sorry!” Jaehyun unconsciously pushing Taeyong’s face far away from him, “Now that is rude, you are aware that I’m a host right? It’s okay if you want to do it now” Jaehyun’s face fell and he can feel the heats on his cheeks.

Taeyong gives him a smirk after he saw Jaehyun’s reaction, “You know, although Taeil hyung said I only had to accompany you to listen to your story slash your problem but I think we can do more than that” Taeyong tease him more, well it was also his job in the first place, _pleasing his client_.

Jaehyun’s face is all red but his ears are redder, suddenly he feels light headed probably from all the embarrassment and his dirty thoughts he just had just now.

“So do you want to talk or doing the act?” It’s fun for Taeyong teasing his client like this especially in his vulnerable state, “Talk…. Let’s talk first”.

\--

It was Jaehyun’s idea that they were gonna talk about their situation, filling each other information's about Johnny's plan but he never agreed to have the conversation with his head laying on top of Taeyong's lap with Taeyong playing with his hair. Deep down he actually likes it but it bothers him when Taeyong is wearing his shirt which is seems too big on his petite body and how the smells of his shirt now is united with Taeyong's natural body scent. He keeps shuddering whenever Taeyong brush his hair through his forehead and how casually Taeyong squeezing his hands as a symbol for him to be relax because Jaehyun is so stiff and awkward.

"So what's your problem Mr. Jung?" 

"Just call me Jaehyun"

Taeyong let out another chuckle, Jaehyun can't counts anymore how many chuckles have slipped through Taeyong lips because of Jaehyun’s stupidity. 

"So Jaehyun, you need to relax or i'm really gonna eat you now. You're my client after all it’s my duty to please my client.” Again the fake cheerful tone, although Jaehyun still get embarrassed whenever Taeyong teases him but Jaehyun knows Taeyong didn’t really mean it. From his story Taeyong didn’t mention the forcedness from Johnny or Taeil in the end Taeyong agreed to help them because it was Taeyong’s first time to saw Johnny that desperate seeking for his help.

“It’s just because of work” Jaehyun starts, he was unsure but he needs to let it out, besides Taeyong really made him quite calm now and he didn’t want to let Johnny’s effort went in faint.

“And?” Taeyong still playing with Jaehyun’s hair, sometimes stroking it and sometimes he just placed his hand on top of Jaehyun’s head. It is still awkward and feels weird for Jaehyun but strangely it does feels good to get this kind of action, like he is being loved.

“I don’t know… I’m just tired with my daily life for these past six months. I haven’t got a proper rest, my diet is wrecked, always got home late but have to come early the next day, not to mention all the meetings and files I have to go through everyday”

Jaehyun is whining right now, it’s his first time and he can’t stop. He never whines before because his parent used to punish him when he doesn’t obey their orders, he never says no and he always scared to say no. Although now he aware that is his biggest weakness but it’s hard to change a habit or more likely it has become his character now, to always say ‘yes’ in every situation. Like the situation he is right now.

Taeyong is still stroking Jaehyun’s hair, he actually loves Jaehyun’s brown hair and he thought he might change his hair to brown next time. “But I think you’re doing well your own because most people will give up in the half way, and you survive for these six months it’s quite incredible you know?”

“You think I’m doing good?” Jaehyun shifts his position to face Taeyong, it’s quite amazing on his ears because for the first time someone just complimenting his messy life. Because people mostly respond with how he needs to take a break from his works or how he can just leave his works to his employees.

“Yeah if I were you I can’t stand for 2 weeks at most, I value my sleep a lot” Taeyong tries to joke because he saw the seriousness in Jaehyun’s eyes, his hand now is stroking the top of Jaehyun’s forehead.

Taeyong was planned to only break Jaehyun’s shell like Johnny asked him to, but even from the start he saw Jaehyun he had been anxious and timid from Jaehyun’s existence although he have been hiding it so well since Jaehyun woke up but now the younger is looking at him straight in the eyes makes Taeyong can’t help the heats that forming on his cheeks.

“Were you drinking too?” both of Jaehyun’s hands now on Taeyong’s cheeks, feeling the heat on his palm. “How many glass did you drink?” Jaehyun asks again, hands still on Taeyong’s cheeks not aware how the older is holding his breath right now.

“The whole bottle, I usually drink soju from its bottle” Taeyong simply explain while trying to calm his mind, he still doesn’t understand how Jaehyun’s existence could make him swayed like this. And strangely he feels familiar with the feeling.

“Whoa that’s cool” realizing how his hands are on Taeyong’s cheeks, Jaehyun cursing his self on his head and awkwardly moves his hands away.

“If you keep doing cute things like this I’m worried it is me who can’t hold myself”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my first Jaeyong's fic to be shared ^~^ (it took a whole week for me to convince my ownself to finally upload it here lol). Sorry for grammatical error and anything you find it weird hehe because i'm a weird person so :))  
But i'm open for any critics so please voice your opinion in comment's section and don't forget to always support Jaeyong and NCT boys <333


End file.
